


Шёпот

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Deserves Better, post wandavision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: — Кто ты? — прошептала Ванда, протягивая руку к отражению, на что, то лишь горько усмехнулось.Ты. То какой ты должна была быть, но которую отвергаешь, шепнул голос в ответ.
Kudos: 5





	Шёпот

Ванда страдала. Страдала с тех самых пор, как убила Вижена снова. Только на этот раз к боли от потери любимого прибавилась боль от потери детей, и она накатывала на неё каждый раз, стоило спуститься на кухню и по привычке окликнуть Билли и Томми, а получить в ответ тишину. С Виженом ушли и их дети, и Ванда не знала, как справиться с этим. Знала лишь то, что хочет вернуть их назад, обнять и держать в безопасности.

Дни тянулись медленно. Всё чаще она выходила на крыльцо своего одинокого дома и просто смотрела вдаль, с кружкой быстро остывающего чая в руках. Мысли были лишь об утраченной семье и нежелании вредить больше, чем она уже навредила. Ванда почти не применяла магию с тех пор, как обосновалась в этой далёкой глуши. Не была уверена, что не натворит дел с тем жалким подобием самоконтроля, что у неё было. Она не обращала внимания на голос в своей голове почти что приказывающий действовать. Исправить всё. Вернуть семью и получить свой счастливый конец. Ванда не хотела действовать, она хотела покоя, но голос не давал ей его. Дни превращались в недели, те в месяцы, и она научилась игнорировать настойчивый шёпот в своей голове, но от этого она больше походила на робота, чем на человека. Все её действия стали выработаны и монотонны: проснуться, умыться, позавтракать, налить чай, обустроиться в укромном месте и замереть в одной позе на долгие часы, протянуть в таком режиме до конца дня, уснуть и на следующий день повторить. В конце концов голос сдался, стал тише, меньше, приказы стали превращаться в мольбы, которые игнорировать было сложнее, но в конце концов Ванда справилась.

Проводя день за днем в своей рутине, Ванда поняла, что голос затих совсем. Больше не было ни мольбы, ни приказов, в голове было тихо и пусто, но даже так Ванда не думала что-то менять, монотонность её полностью устраивала. Жить было не для кого. Не для кого было готовить, в доме не звучал детский смех, Вижена не было рядом, не с кем было разделить улыбки или горе. Не было ничего и никого, но всё же что-то заставляло её вставать по утрам. Ванда не задумывалась о том, что это было даже тогда, когда время стало ускользать от неё. В её жизни не было смысла и если каким-то образом она отключалась от реальности, и день полный одиночества становился короче, то так тому и быть.

Месяцы копились один за одним, два превращались в четыре, те в шесть и Ванда всё чаще выпадала из реальности, всё чаще не узнавала в зеркале саму себя. Голос молчал, но каким-то неведомым образом Ванда знала, это не потому, что он ушел окончательно, нет. Затишье перед бурей, кажется, так говорится. Это было оно. Где-то внутри Ванда чувствовала комок решительности, которому неоткуда было взяться и которому некуда было направиться. Ванда жила рутиной, но всё чаще стала замирать на месте, вглядываться в свои руки, с которых вот-вот должны сорваться алые всполохи, но все-таки не срывались. Конечно же не срывались, ведь она не использовала свои силы уже полгода, и всё же её руки двигались немного иначе, плавней, жесты были непривычными, но странно отточенными, и это озадачивало, побуждало исследовать аномалию. Но в ответ на все попытки понять происходящее было ничего. Разве что в отражении всё чаще виделось прошлое, алое пламя в её глазах которого там не могло быть. Ванда потушила его месяцы назад, но оно было там, словно ждало чего-то, как и комок, который с каждым днём разрастался всё больше. Эта решимость внутри была её, и не её одновременно. Ванда отталкивала это, в памяти всё еще были свежи мольбы горожан Вествью. Мольбы остановиться, что возвращались к ней во снах.

Ванда пропустила все праздники, не заметила, как настал новый год, но заметила, что сны стали меняться впервые за долгое время. Засыпать с каждым разом становилось страшнее, ведь во снах всё чаще мелькали дети и Вижен, тянущие к ней руки с мольбами спасти.

_Спасти от?_  
  
_Спасти от чего?_

**От самой себя,** отвечало ей отражение в зеркале. Ванда упустила момент, когда вместо спокойной почти медитации или привычного провала снова вернулся голос. На этот раз не было мольбы, не было приказов, лишь твёрдая уверенность, которая проникала всё глубже в её разум. В чём была эта уверенность было не ясно, но она крепла, оседала на задворках сознания. Ванда решилась однажды прислушаться к голосу, понять, что он говорит, в чём так старательно убеждает.

**В возвращении жизни, которую ты уничтожила.**

— Кто ты? — спросила Ванда, проснувшись однажды после очередного кошмара.

 **Посмотри** , шепнуло в её голове, стоило Ванде подойти к зеркалу и посмотреть в него. Она посмотрела и наткнулась на взгляд полный ожидания, надежды и… да-да, решимости.

— Кто ты? — прошептала Ванда, протягивая руку к отражению, на что, то лишь горько усмехнулось.

 **Ты. То какой ты должна была быть, но которую отвергаешь** , шепнул голос в ответ.

— Их не вернуть.

**Ты не пыталась.**

— Я сделаю хуже. Если ты это я-то ты знаешь, что это так.

**Я это ты, но я та ты, что не сдалась.**

Ванда отшатнулась. Она не подходила к зеркалу несколько недель, чувствуя глубоко внутри разочарование. В себе же. Хотелось доказать себе, что она не сдалась, просто нечего было спасать. Некого. Нельзя спасти то, чего не существует. Тех, кого не существует. Но Ванда солгала бы сказав, что не думает об этом. О том, что Билли и Томми где-то там, ждут её, но тогда придется признать, что она подвела их своим бездействием. Подвела своих детей во второй раз. И даже если голос убеждал, что еще не поздно, трудно было поверить в обратное. Что лучше? Признать, что оставила где-то там своих детей и отправиться им на помощь или верить, что всё было лишь искусной иллюзией? Что если, выбрав первое она ничего не найдёт и придется признать реальность второго?

— Тебя было нелегко найти, — сказал мужчина, появившийся у неё на пороге, — забавно, учитывая, что ты захватила целый город под свой контроль.

— Кто ты? — Ванда поднимается со ступеней крыльца настороженно смотря на человека напротив.

— Тот, кто восстановит баланс, который ты нарушаешь!

 **Беги,** приказал шепот в её голове и Ванда, резко развернувшись, побежала в глубь дома, к чёрному ходу, чтобы унестись в лес.

Она слышала своего преследователя, чувствовала знакомое покалывание в пальцах.

 _Почему я бегу?_ Ванда, остановившись оперлась на дерево и оглянулась назад в поисках преследователя.

 **Потому что это твоя натура,** ответил голос, на этот раз не таясь.

— Но это не так, — отрицает Ванда.

**Это так. Стало так за те месяцы, что ты сидела в глуши и не пыталась ничего сделать. Бежала от реальности вместо того, чтобы принять её.**

— Я приняла её, — она опять отрицает.

**Ты приняла удобную для тебя версию. Не настоящую.**

— И какая она?

**Ты хочешь услышать правдивый ответ или тот, что тебя успокоит?**

Преследователь приближался, и Ванда встала в стойку впервые за долгое время обращаясь к своим силам.

— Я не бегу, — рыкнула она.

 **Хорошо,** голос был доволен, **тогда прими всё что должна была принять месяцы назад,** комок, мирно спящий в ней, стал больше и направился к её сердцу. В этом было что-то знакомое. Так было когда она победила Агату.

 **Прими же!** настоял голос, и Ванда закрыла глаза, чтобы открыть их уже ярко горящими алым. Пламя, что ей казалось она потушила давным-давно, вновь ярко горело.

 **Забери всё!** голос подбадривал.

Ванда так и сделала. Слилась с комом, что месяцами рос в ней, слилась с голосом, что шептал угрозы и жалобно умолял когда-то.

Барон Мордо в предвкушении смотрел на ведьму, которую ему предстояло убить. Вот только открывшая глаза ведьма больше не была просто Вандой. На колдуна пламенем ярости и силы смотрела Алая Ведьма.

Ведьма, которая поняла, что голос, преследовавший её долгие месяцы был её собственным.


End file.
